A Noite Mais Escura
by poetriz
Summary: A noite mais escura sempre traz o amanhecer mais claro. Batman/Batgirl.
1. Ocaso

_Personagens e lugares pertecem à Batman__™  
Fanfic __**MATURE**__ (acima de 16 anos)_

* * *

**A NOITE MAIS ESCURA**

* * *

**OCASO**

* * *

"_Luminosa e viva, a outra voz, cheia de cristais agudos. Tão reluzentes que piscou os olhos sem querer, ofuscado. Precisava de tempo, nessa transição entre as trevas do interior da caverna e o campo eletrizado de luz. Zona de penumbra, embora soubesse, acostumando retinas viciadas. Batia nas paredes, eco refletido, derramada sobre todos os objetos, envolvendo-os em finos tecidos sonoros, dissolvia o mofo, coloria a sombra, ensolarada. O quarto escuro brilhou, esmaltado pela voz de ouro. Por favor, quis pedir, me leva daqui, preciso de ajuda antes que seja tarde demais. Mas não era permitido. "_

**- Caio F. Abreu **

- 1 -

As noites são sempre escuras. Escuras dentro daquele cômodo escuro de cortinas escuras, móveis escuros e lareira apagada. Uma poltrona de couro negro fica em frente a janela. O cômodo é cheio de janelas grandes de vidros, mas todas ficam escondidas atrás de cortinas escuras. Ele está sentado na poltrona, olhando na direção da janela, sem ver realmente o que está se passando lá fora. Os pensamentos perdidos em planos, idéias, projetos. Essa noite deu-se uma folga, a verdade é que desde que ele iniciou seus trabalhos de vigilante a cidade se tornou mais segura e calma aos poucos. As vezes desejava, escondidamente no íntimo, que voltasse àquela época onde os crimes ocorriam com tanta freqüência e pudesse sair todas as noites. Fugir daquela casa. Fugir daquelas lembranças. Fugir daquela escuridão.

" Bruce? Bruceeeee! " A voz insistia. A voz já estava lá há algum tempo mas ele não tinha percebido de tão distante que estava. Aquela voz brilhava, iluminava todo o cômodo. Parecia um sol quente numa manhã fria, derretendo o orvalho da noite. A voz cegava ele. Era um holoforte quebrando a densa escuridão de dentro dele. Ele não podia admitir, mas a voz lhe trazia paz. Uma paz inquieta é verdade, porque além de luminosa a voz era... "Bruceeeee!"... insistente.

E a dona da voz jogou-se no colo dele, envolvendo os braços em torno de seu pescoço, balançando os pés animadamente, olhos azuis estalados e o sorriso mais iluminado do mundo. "Você não ia me levar pra jantar?".

Colocou um braço embaixo das coxas dela e o outro em suas costas, então levantou-se com ela no colo, virou-se e a colocou na poltrona de volta. "Não prometi nada".

Ela fechou os olhos e deixou o corpo se espalhar pela poltrona, cabeça pendendo para trás, uma das mãos quase tocando o chão. "Mas eu estou com fome". Resmungou fazendo bico.

Ele caminhou até a janela e olhou para a rua. O cômodo ficava no terceiro andar da mansão e a vista era panorâmica. Um carro vermelho passou em alta velocidade pela rua. "Posso pedir uma pizza".

Ela soltou um suspiro de desapontamento. "E se a gente visse um filme?". Abrindo os olhos e vendo o vulto dele de ponta cabeça abriu largamente um sorriso, já esperava a resposta negativa.

"Você pode ver, eu vou sair". E de um salto ela ajoelhou-se na poltrona, inclinando o corpo na direção dele, sorrindo e animada. "Eu vou junto!".

Ele virou-se e caminhou na direção dela, abaixando e tocando de leve o queixo sorridente. "Você fica, come a pizza e assiste o filme". E logo levantou-se, deixou de tocá-la. Não podia se permitir ficar muito tempo perto dela, pois podia afogar-se naquele olhar, podia ser derretido com o brilho do seu riso, podia morrer com a doçura da voz dela.

Ela segurou forte o pulso dele. "Eu vou junto, já decidi". Enquanto descia da poltrona.

"Não tenho tempo pra ficar cuidando de mais uma criança". E num movimento do pulso ainda preso na mão dela, conseguiu fazê-la cair sentada novamente na poltrona. "Você fica".

Então caminhou na direção da porta sem olhar pra trás pois ele sabia o que viria. Viria uma voz trêmula, chorosa, gritos descontentes acusando-o. Mas o que ele não podia suportar e por isso nunca a encarava quando brigavam, porque sempre brigavam e pelo mesmo motivo, eram os olhos azuis. Aqueles olhos azuis marejados a encará-lo. Se os visse, ele sabia, largaria tudo, perderia a compostura e a pegaria no colo, abraçaria forte e juraria nunca mais fazê-la chorar. Entretanto não podia arriscar, iria afogar-se e perder-se pra sempre naquele olhar. E ela era filha de um amigo e prometeu-lhe cuidar dela. Promessa silenciosa dessas que nem precisa se fazer aos amigos. E a porta se fechou atrás dele e dentro do cômodo como ele previa, ela gritava, xingava, reclamava. A doce voz que mesmo trêmula, engasgada, chorosa, ainda brilhava. E seu brilho era tão forte que conseguia atravessar o cômodo escuro, a porta fechada, o coração trancado dele. E sorriu.

- 2 -

Os olhos azuis agora já secos miravam o céu pela vidraça. Céu escuro, sem estrelas e sem lua, naquela noite. A boca em bico, criança mimada que teve o passeio recusado. O pai vivia dizendo para ela desistir que Bruce Wayne não era homem para ela, mas não adiantava, ela o admirava como a um deus. Amava-o acima de todas as coisas, e agora mais ainda, pois sabia seu segredo.

Quando soube, após meses a vigiá-lo e investigá-lo e outros meses a torturá-lo com perguntas insistentes até que confessasse, sentiu-se a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Mulher, apesar dele sempre a chamar de criança, infantil, mimada. Finalmente tinham algo só deles, finalmente ela tinha algo que partilhava só com ele, algo íntimo, particular, eram cúmplices de um segredo. Sentia que aquilo os aproximava, os unia, mas nem por isso via resultados. Desejava escondidamente que um dia fosse torturada para descobrirem o tal segredo mas ela seria forte o suficiente para mantê-lo, e então, quando Bruce soubesse, finalmente a amaria de verdade. Esperava que um dia ele finalmente a visse como mulher, a beijasse, a convidasse para dormir na cama dele.

Então se deu conta que estava sozinha naquele cômodo escuro. Os olhos azuis se arregalaram e ela levantou-se correndo para a porta, abriu e olhou para fora o corredor longo e escuro também. "Bruceee". Choramingou uma vez mais.

- 3 –

Ele não mudaria de idéia, nunca mudava. Então decidiu ir embora. Agradeceu a hospitalidade a Alfred que a acompanhou até a porta e seguiu para o portão.

De outra janela, lá no mesmo terceiro andar, Bruce observava Bárbara se afastando. Os cabelos ruivos ao vento, o andar jovial, a saia rodada curta, e a mão dele foi à própria testa, tentativa inútil de afastar os pensamentos. Bárbara não era mais a menina de olhos azuis e sardas no rosto que sorridente o surpreendia pendurada na janela, quando Batman ia procurar o comissário Gordon em sua residência.

Bárbara havia crescido, se tornado uma linda mulher que ele não podia desejar. Por isso mesmo, insistia que Jason, seu aprendiz, se aproximasse dela. Pensava que dessa forma poderia ao menos tê-la por perto, por mais tempo iluminando as trevas da mansão.

- 4 –

Bárbara seguia para casa. As ruas de Gothan eram perigosas em qualquer ponto da cidade. O problema de desigualdade social não fazia o crime ser regionalizado. Qualquer bairro, qualquer rua e em qualquer horário o perigo rondava a cidade. "Psiu". Ela ouviu alguém a chamando de um beco, desses locais que se formam entre dois prédios com suas escadas de incêndio e lixeiras. A noite estava muito escura e ela não enxergou direito, teve um pouco de medo e já enfiava a mão na bolsa procurando seu spray de pimenta. O beco estava cheio de fumaça vinda do lixo em decomposição misturado à neblina do frio daquela hora da noite, que dificultavam ainda mais notar quem a chamava. O vulto insistia. "Psiu". Ela parou e o encarou, e abriu um largo sorriso quando notou as formas. Vulto alto, ombro largo, duas formas pontiagudas na cabeça. Era ela, só podia ser ele. O coração acelerou. Logo deveria vir um pedido de desculpas, ele devia ter caído em si ou pelo menos viera acompanhá-la para garantir que chegaria segura em casa.

Correu ao seu encontro e o abraçou contente. "Veio me proteger?". Ela perguntou nas pontas dos pés, encarando-o, aguardando ouvir a voz grossa dele. Então ela sentiu a mão dele tocando seu queixo. E teve certeza que era ele, que era o momento que tanto aguardava e fechou os olhos.

Mas a mão continuou subindo pelo queixo tampando sua boca. Foi somente então que ela caiu em si, não era ele. Os olhos azuis arregalaram-se e viram o rosto disforme a frente dela que sorria disformemente. Nunca foi tão fácil seqüestrar alguém. Ele podia ter a forma que quisesse e usou a mais conveniente pra atrair sua vítima. A outra mão dele a prendia pela cintura, a trazia pra perto. Ela tentou empurrar, mãos na altura do que seria o peito dele, braços esticados, mas afundaram completamente dentro daquele corpo inconsistente. Um tentáculo do mesmo material do corpo dele, barro, alcançou a coxa esquerda dela levantando-a e puxando-a contra ele, afastando da outra perna que tinha a ponta de um único dedo insistindo em tocar o chão. O sapato quase caindo. Cinderela. O corpo sendo envolvido por completo naquela gosma. O grito contido, o coração só não saltava pela boca porque estava presa pela mão de barro.

Como pode ser tão estúpida e acreditar que ele viria? Ou pior, que ele viria e a chamaria daquele jeito? Se fosse ele realmente, viria criticando-a, dando sermões. Mas ele foi traída pela ilusão, pelos sonhos de uma garotinha sardenta e ruiva que esperava seu "Romeu"¹ todos os dias da janela de seu quarto. Então os olhos se fecharam completamente antes dela afundar por completo dentro dele. Preparada pra morte, dentro de um sepulcro vivo, desejou que essa noite fosse apenas "_sonhos de uma noite de verão_"². Mas era inverno.

- 5 -

"Telefone Sr.Bruce". Agradeceu e atendeu. Era o comissário Gordon perguntando se a filha dormiria na mansão, afinal já era madrugada e ela não havia nem ao menos ligado. A filha sempre fora orgulho para ele, um exemplo de educação, apenas perdia a cabeça quando se tratava de Bruce Wayne. Então, se tornava irresponsável, infantil e ao mesmo tempo a pessoa mais alegre desse mundo. Sorria muito nos dias que via Bruce, mesmo que fosse uma foto num jornal, ele rodeado de outras mulheres. Ela só tinha olhos pra ele. Sabia que tudo era aparência, insignificante.

Ele desligou o telefone e saiu apressado. Culpava aquela irresponsável de sair por aí distraída, devia no mínimo ter ido a alguma pizzaria ou ao cinema sozinha. Devia ser algum plano para chamar a atenção dele. Aquela criança mimada. Aquela criança ruiva mimada. Aqueles olhos azuis implorando por atenção... mimados. Não ousava imaginar que pudésse ter acontecido qualquer coisa ruim àqueles olhos azuis.

Vestiu a capa e saiu apressado pela noite. Precisava encontrá-la. Devia encontrá-la. Tinha que encontrá-la. Ela estaria saindo do cinema com restos de pipoca na blusa ou o rosto lambuzado de algodão doce, então ele lhe daria um sermão e a levaria pra casa. Estava tudo certo, tudo planejado. Exceto, que a vida insiste em não concretizar nossos planos. Menos ainda em Gotham.

O cinema estava fechado há horas. E nenhuma pizzaria funcionava até aquele horário. Então escondeu o carro e saiu pelos becos e coberturas de prédios, em busca de alguma pista. Foi quando viu o sapato perdido num beco próximo à residência dos Gordon.

Era o sapato dela sim, um com uma fivela em forma de coração que ela obrigou Bruce a comprá-lo de presente de aniversário. Entraram na loja sorrindo, braços dados, os olhos azuis sempre a mirá-lo. Ela sempre soube o que queria, era decidida, então desde lá de fora já tinha escolhido na vitrine o sapato. Experimentou e fez um pequeno desfile para Bruce, que sorriu aprovando. A loja inteira estava encarando o casal, aos cochichos. E ela ia as alturas com a possibilidade de sair no jornal como a nova namorada de Bruce Wayne. Recortaria a notícia, mesmo que fosse apenas uma notinha de duas linhasna coluna social do jornal e emolduraria. Seria a prova, mesmo que mentirosa, de que um dia já foram mais que amigos.

Ele recolheu o sapato no chão, que estava sujo levemente de lama e o guardou. Agora já sabia por onde começar a procurá-los.

* * *

_Continua ..._

* * *

_¹ Prólogo, Cena II onde Julieta está à janela conversando com Romeu. Peça de Shakespeare.  
² Peça de Shakespeare._


	2. Madrugada

_Personagens e lugares pertecem à Batman__™  
Fanfic __**MATURE**__ (acima de 16 anos)_

* * *

**A NOITE MAIS ESCURA**

* * *

**MADRUGADA**

* * *

_Deixei meus olhos sozinhos  
nos degraus da sua porta. _

_Minha boca anda cantando,  
mas todo o mundo está vendo  
que a minha vida está morta. _

_Seu rosto nasceu das ondas  
e em sua boca há uma estrela._

_Minha mão viveu mil vidas  
para uma noite encontrá-la  
e noutra noite perdê-la._

_Caminhei tantos caminhos,  
tanto tempo e não sabia  
como era fácil a morte  
pela seta do silêncio  
no sangue de uma alegria._

_**- Cecília Meirelles**_

- 1 –

Os olhos azuis abriram e viram o lugar estranho, um telhado distante de zinco, caixas e paletes empilhadas ao redor dela. Ouviu passos pesados e estremeceu, só então se deu conta que tinha os pulsos amarrados acima da cabeça e presos de forma que não pudesse levantá-los da espécie de mesa que estava deitada. Os tornozelos também estavam amarrados, cada um numa perna da mesa. A mesa não era tão larga assim, mas ela também não conseguia mover as pernas. O corpo estava ligeiramente sujo de lama.

"Finalmente acordou". A voz humana avisou. Ela não fazia idéia de quanto tempo ficou desacordada. Logo, em seu campo de visão surgiu um homem alto e loiro, diferente da criatura escorregadia que a seqüestrou no beco. Os grandes olhos azuis questionavam, mas ela não ousava abrir a boca.

"O efeito de barro é temporário. Ainda não consegui dominar a fórmula e me tornar permanentemente poderoso daquela forma. O que até é bom e permite que eu veja umas gatinhas por aí". Riu. O vilão do humor era outro, por isso seu comentário sarcástico não teve graça. "Mas eu já apliquei a formula, e antes de seu amigo Batman chegar eu já estarei forte novamente".

A mesa não era tão alta, na verdade eram paletes empilhados. Ele deslizou a mão pela coxa dela, desde o joelho até a cintura fazendo a saia acompanhá-lo. Caminhava circulando o palete até chegar na extremidade da mesa, de frente à cabeça dela.

"Mas enquanto ele não chega, a gente podia brincar um pouquinho". Falava pausadamente, próximo ao ouvido dela e dava medo o tom de voz dele. A respiração dela ficou pesada, amedrontada quando percebeu a posição em que estava presa, indefesa.

"Você tem alguma espécie de sinalizador, GPS ou dessas tecnologias que indicam onde você está? Não quero correr o risco de que Batman não nos encontre".

Então ele puxou a blusa dela para cima vagarosamente, revelando o sutiã rendado. Um vento gelado, maresia, percorreu a pele dela fazendo-a arrepiar-se inteira. O seio ficou saliente. "Ora, ora, parece que ficou contente igual uma cadelinha?". Ela balançava a cabeça negativamente, os olhos começando a marejar, em pânico. Queria gritar, queria que Batman chegasse agora, naquele instante e impedisse tudo.

Um sorriso sarcástico brotou no rosto dele. "Sente só como eu fiquei contente em saber disso". Trazendo o volume crescente de sua calça nas mãos dela, presas. Ela fechou as mãos tentando desviar, contraía o rosto também, tentava escapar.

Então ele terminou de dar a volta, parando ao lado do quadril dela, quando levantou uma das pernas que passou por cima do corpo dela, sentando-se em suas coxas. "Por que essa cara? Vai me dizer que não gosta disso?" Perguntava enquanto levantava a saia dela. "Linda calcinha. Sabe, Barbara, tem tanto tempo que não fico com uma mulher..."

Ela tentava mover o corpo, desviar, mas estava muito bem presa e as cordas machucavam sua pele, além do peso dele em suas coxas. Tentava gritar, mas era impossível. E mesmo que gritasse, não parecia haver ninguém por perto tamanho silêncio que tomava conta do lugar.

Ele puxou a calcinha dela e ela relutava tentando fechar as pernas, tentando impedi-lo em vão. Inclinando o corpo um pouco mais a frente, ele segurou fortemente o pescoço dela, ameaçador. "Não adianta resistir, Batman vai demorar a nos encontrar criança". E com a outra mão alisava-lhe por baixo, nem perdeu tempo tentando tirar-lhe a calcinha por completo pois amarrada da forma que estava, só se ele estourasse o tecido. Desviou o tecido e insistia em alisá-la, ia sentindo o corpo dela umedecendo, respondendo aos estímulos por mais que ela não desejasse que isso acontecesse. Biologia.

"Além do mais, parece que você está gostando". E levantou os dedos levemente molhados para que ela pudesse ver. Os olhos dela se fecharam e inundaram derramando lágrimas de seus olhos. "Delicioso". Ele lambeu os dedos com luxúria antes de voltar a tocá-la. Então deitou-se ao lado dela, a mão dele ainda nela, quente, invadindo-a aos poucos, estranhamente delicado para um vilão. Ela virou o rosto para o lado contrário a que ele estava, chorando, suplicando silenciosamente que parasse tudo.

Então trouxe a mão para cima. "São lindos seus seios". Tocando-a por cima do sutiã antes de fazê-los saltarem para fora, pelo decote. Ajeitou-se novamente em cima dela, massageando um peito enquanto chupava o outro com força. Aos prantos, o corpo contraído e tremendo, ela murmurava qualquer coisa que ele não podia entender e nem tentava tão concentrado estava em seu próprio prazer.

"Sabe uma coisa que reparei Barbara, você é tão apertadinha, tão doce, que deve ser virgem. E eu vou adorar ouvir os seus gritos de cadelinha quando eu foder você". E os olhos dela arregalaram, o coração quase parou. Então ele abriu as calças, colocou o pênis latejante pra fora, afastou a calcinha dela e quebrou com suas fantasias.

Quando ele arrancou a fita que tapava sua boca pode-se ouvir o grito dela ecoando por todo o porto. Grito de dor e tristeza, aflição e medo. Uns poucos pássaros voaram assustados. A noite estava incrivelmente escura, era madrugada, três da manhã.

- 2 –

Quando Batman encontrou o esconderijo de Clayface (Cara-de-Barro), avisou Robin que viesse também. Preferiu não avisar de imediato ao comissário, pois ainda não sabia como estaria Barbara.

Ele entrou sorrateiro por uma clarabóia e escalou algumas caixas até enxergar Bárbara que estava deitada e amarrada em uma pequena pilha de paletes. Não avistou Clayface, então desceu silencioso até ela.

Tirou um objeto em forma de morcego do cinto e cortou a corda que prendia seus pulsos. Ela não se movia. Olhos fechados. Então ele cortou as cordas que prendiam suas pernas. E ela moveu-se baixando a blusa e a saia, virando para o lado e encolhendo-se igual criança com frio. Ela tremia ainda, sua pele estava gelada. Ele ajeitou-lhe os cabelos atrás da orelha, carinhosamente e tirou a capa cobrindo-a. Estava pronto para pegá-la no colo quando uma caixa veio acima deles.

Ele se jogou em cima dela, para protegê-la. E depois conseguiu com a força das costas desviar a caixa para que não os esmagasse. Olhou em volta e não viu Clayface. Tirou do cinto um revolver que trazia um gancho, e atirou na direção oposta daquele monte de caixas. Mas antes que pudesse pegar Barbara e levá-la para algum lugar mais seguro, surgiu aquela forma de barro monstruosa, gigante, a frente dele. Batman aproveitou o gancho e lançou-se no ar, contra Clayface dando-lhe um chute na cara. A cara dele se desfez pendendo para o lado, derretidamente. Isso o desequilibrou e ele caiu sobre algumas caixas, estourando-as e fazendo um grande estrondo.

Batman se preocupava com Barbara ali tão fragilizada. Tinha medo de que alguma caixa pudesse cair sobre ela e queria desviar a luta para o lado oposto em que ela estava. Então procurou forças no olhos dela, mas estavam distantes. Aquilo lhe deu mais raiva, sentia vontade de vingar-se.

Clayface se tocou de como Bárbara afetava Batman. Por isso mesmo a usou de isca. "Preocupado com ela?".

"Seu problema é comigo, para que envolver uma criança inocente na história?". Revidou.

"Inocente pode até ser , mas criança ela deixou de ser tem algumas horas... HAHAHAHA". E gargalhou. A revelação deixou Batman transtornado que desprevenido que foi pego por uma porção de barro, uma espécie de braço, que o jogou contra um monte de caixas, prendendo-o contra a parede formada. O barro ia sufocando-o, prensando-o. "Depois peça pra ela contar em detalhes como ela abanou o rabo feito cadelinha pra mim". Ele sabia que aquele tipo de provocação afetava mais que a força com que o esmagava.

Foi quando um instrumento cortante acertou o ombro de Clayface. Ele olhou pra trás e viu Robin sobre uma pilha de caixas.

"Salve a Barbara". Batman gritou e suas forças recobraram. Ele empurrou com toda força que tinha a mão de barro que o prendia. O instrumento que cortou o ombro de Clayface acertou também um saco que continha uma espécie de farinha que foi caindo sobre o braço de Clayface. Com a farinha, o braço ressecou e por sua vez, acabou cedendo e quebrando do 

corpo dele com a força que Batman o empurrou. Nem mesmo Clayface acreditava nisso. E pior, o efeito ia passando e ele voltando a forma humana.

Ao ver Robin sair com Barbara no colo, pegou Clayface pelo colarinho e o socou na face, chutou no estomago, nas pernas. Descontou seu ódio silencioso naquela criatura.

Já dava pra ouvir as sirenes chegando, iluminando de vermelho o porto. Então jogou Clayface longe em cima de algumas caixas. Secou com a manga a boca que espumava vingança. E olhou pra trás, o sapato com a fivela de coração ao lado da pilha de paletes. Pegou e o limpou com cuidado. De seu cinto tirou um gancho que jogou para a mesma clarabóia de antes e sumiu na escuridão.

Clayface estava quase inconsciente. Machucado, sangrando e rindo, rindo com outro vilão. O plano não era derrotá-lo hoje, mas conhecer seu ponto fraco. E nisso, tinha sido vitorioso.

* * *

_Continua ..._


	3. Alvorada

_Personagens e lugares pertecem à Batman__™  
Fanfic __**MATURE**__ (acima de 16 anos)_

* * *

**A NOITE MAIS ESCURA**

* * *

**ALVORADA**

* * *

_Onde só tem o breu  
Vem me trazer o sol  
_

Bárbara estava no hospital há alguns dias em estado catatônico. Não falava nada. O olhar perdido sempre distante, apagado. "Tem certeza que está tudo bem? Ela não reage!" Todos se preocupavam. "Fisicamente ela não tem nada grave. O trauma psicológico deve ter sido maior". Justificavam.

"Comissário, por favor, deixe-me levar Bárbara para a mansão. Lá poderei colocar uma enfermeira a disposição. Talvez num ambiente mais familiar ela se recupere mais rapidamente. E tem Alfred que ficará cuidando dela o tempo todo". Gordon concordou, ainda que relutante. Preferia ter a filha em sua própria casa, mas sabia que Bárbara, se pudesse escolher não teria dúvidas e ficaria na casa de seu adorado Bruce Wayne. Além disso, ele passava o dia inteiro no distrito policial, a esposa o havia largado há alguns anos levando seu filho junto. Se ficasse na casa dos Gordon, Bárbara ficaria sozinha a maior parte do tempo.

_Pode abrir a janela  
Deixa o sol entrar_

Bruce tratou de deixá-la numa suíte preparada, aconchegante, com uma grande janela e uma grande cortina escura como em todos os ambientes da casa. Toda hora passava pelo quarto e verificava se ela estava bem coberta, molhava-lhe os lábios com água para não deixar ressecar.

No íntimo odiava a si mesmo por ter culpa naquela situação. Se tivesse dado mais atenção a ela, se tivesse pedido a pizza, assistido o filme, se tivesse se permitido amar. Mas tinha medo daqueles olhos. Aqueles olhos azuis e profundos que o chamavam como que canto de sereia para se afogar. Não podia se permitir gostar de alguém, pois sabia que um dia acabaria perdendo essa pessoa como um dia perdera os pais. Entretanto de que adiantou relutar se agora ali, em frente aquela menina de olhar distante, ele sentia o coração dilascerado?

_Ouvi dizer que são milagre  
Noites com sol_

Naquela noite fazia uma semana exata do ocorrido. Bárbara não apresentava melhora nenhuma, nem uma palavra, nem um olhar direto em algo. O pai vinha lhe visitar diariamente e já ia perdendo as esperanças aos poucos. Junto com ela, ele também definhava.

Bruce passou pelo quarto dela, como de costume, antes de ir se deitar. Abriu lentamente a porta, sempre a olhava apenas por uma fresta e para sua surpresa ela não estava deitada na cama, ela não estava ali. Entrou no quarto lentamente, precavido. Olhou em volta. A cama vazia, nada em volta, mais ainda morna. Sinal de que ela não havia saído dali há muito tempo. Não acreditava que poderiam ter seqüestrado ela novamente, não permitiria isso.

Foi quanto sentiu o ar gelado entrando pela janela aberta que balançava até mesmo a cortina pesada. Andou lentamente na direção da sacada e a viu em pé na mureta, braços abertos, camisola branca, os cabelos ruivos esvoaçantes pelo vento. Parecia um anjo, iluminada pela luz da lua. Ficou ali parado admirando-a. A lua cheia ao fundo iluminava ainda mais, dava uma certa áurea dos santos em volta dela.

_Livre será se não te prendem  
Constelações_

Então deve ter durado um segundo ou o tempo de uma batida de coração. Ali ali parada, a camisola dançando ao sabor da brisa. O coração dele palpitando. O corpo dela se dobrando pra frente lentamente, pronto a mergulhar na escuridão. E num salto de um segundo ou do tempo de uma batida do coração, ele se jogou a frente, contra a mureta, esticando os braços a tempo de alcançar aquele anjo que mergulhava no infinito.

As mãos fortes dele seguraram a tempo os braços brancos dela. Sentiu a mureta contra seu estômago ao segurar o peso dela em suas mãos. Teve medo de perdê-la, de machucá-la ao segurar daquela forma desesperada. Puxava-a com cuidado, mas era impossível que seu corpo não acabasse se arranhando na mureta. Envolveu-a com um braço, o outro em sua cintura e finalmente conseguiu resgatá-la e puxá-la para dentro. Os dois no chão. O coração palpitando forte. Ele ajoelhado no chão, abraçado a ela como se a qualquer momento ela pudesse escapar novamente. Ele podia sentir o coração dela palpitando forte, feito passarinho amedrontado.

_Então verás que não se vendem  
Ilusões?_

"Eu quero morrer, Bruce". Ela repetia com a voz chorosa. As lágrimas brotando em seu rosto, molhando a camisola, o braço dele. Ajeitou-lhe os cabelos num cafuné, encostou a cabeça dela no ombro dele. De repente sentia-se sem palavras, sem saber como agir ou falar. E acima de tudo, tinha medo de soltá-la e ela fazer algo estúpido como se jogar novamente da sacada. "Eu quero morrer..."

"Bárbara, eu sei que o que passou foi horrível. Todo mundo tem experiências ruins na vida. Mas não podemos simplesmente desistir de tudo, essa é a saída mais fácil. Ao contrário, temos que superar, nos tornar melhores, mais fortes". E ele dizia outras bobagens dessas que se diz para animar ou estimular alguém que parece em depressão. Ela não ouvia uma palavra sequer. "Vem, vou te levar pra sua cama e pedir ao Alfred que lhe traga um pouco de chá". E a pegou 

nos braços, como se ela fosse uma frágil boneca de porcelana e a levou para dentro. Por sua vez, ela o abraçou como criança e se deixou levar para a cama.

_Noites com o sol e neblinas  
Deixa rolar nas retinas  
Deixa entrar o sol  
_

Ela já estava deitada na cama, ele passava a mão pelo rosto dela, alisando-a carinhosamente. Ele inclinava para beijar-lhe a testa. Foi quando os olhos se encontraram. E não deve ter durado mais do que um segundo ou o tempo de uma batida do coração, mas foi o tempo suficiente para que não houvesse volta. O olho azul a encará-lo. Parecia um mar imenso, infinito, e ele mergulhou. Então no fundo desse mar ele viu a dor, o medo, a angústia, o amor. Era como nadar no olho de um furacão, que o sugava pra dentro e o mesmo tempo girava o mundo a sua volta impedindo-o qualquer outra coisa senão aquele azul.

"Bruce...". Então veio a voz que brilhava. Ele teve que comprimir os olhos um pouco para se acostumar com a claridade. E a voz ecoava radiante, clara, fios de ouro. Ela disse apenas uma palavra e ele compreendeu os mistérios da vida. Sentia uma luz forte quebrando as trevas, dilacerando por dentro feito faca. Se pudesse ser visto a olho nu, veríamos a casca negra rachando pra escapar uma luz incandescente.

Ela sentou-se na cama a olhá-lo. Olhos tristes que imploravam pelo esquecimento. Olhos sozinhos que imploravam por melhores experiências. Os olhos só se fecharam quando sentiram os lábios dele tão próximos que ela sentia a respiração dele na pele de seu ombro. A alça da camisola escorregou e deixou o ombro nu. Até mesmo os cabelos ruivos estavam para trás deixando a pele mais exposta. Ela estava tão branca, talvez reflexo da lua. Imaculada apesar de se sentir suja.

_Mas hoje eu sei não são miragem  
Noites com sol  
_

A noite estava clara lá fora, mas mais claro ainda estava dentro do quarto. Quase que se podia ver a luz fugindo por baixo das frestas das portas, saltando pela janela, iluminando ainda mais a noite. Naquela noite, um menos observador poderia dizer que fazia havia sol. Um sol morno e claro na imensidão da noite fria e escura.

O medo havia cedido lugar ao êxtase. A tristeza havia cedido lugar ao animo. O passado havia cedido lugar a um novo recomeço.

Os sussurros dela pareciam estrelas cadentes a cortar a penumbra. As mãos entrelaçaram os cabelos, depois caminharam entre os corpos procurando-se até encontrar-se e os dedos se entrelaçarem. As bocas também procuram-se em lugares errados e nessa procura conseguiam gemidos do outro. Instantes antes dos corpos descobrirem terem sido feito sob medida para encaixarem, as bocas se encontram e brincavam uma com a outra. O gozo não demorou a vir, veio súbito, avassalador, quente como o sol do meio dia, que os deixou com sede e exaustos.

Deitaram-se abraçados, os olhos fechados, os rostos unidos, as pernas enroladas uma na outra de forma a não se saber mais qual perna era de quem. Os corações iam desacelerando, palpitando mais calmos.

_Pode abrir a janela  
Noites com sol são mais belas  
Certas canções são eternas  
Deixa o sol entrar_

Quando ela acordou, estava sozinha na cama. Os olhos abertos na direção da janela viam o dia clareando, os primeiros raios do sol trazendo a alvorada. Sentia-se diferente, viva novamente. Como se a experiência de dias atrás, não tivessem passado de um terrível pesadelo numa noite muito escura. Sentia até mesmo que a noite anterior teria sido daquelas onde não se quer dormir com medo de que o pesadelo volte. Nessas noites tomamos um banho quente, um chá quentinho e um cafuné. E isso é suficiente pra afastar os monstros que moram em nossa imaginação. A noite passada havia sido um sonho realizado. Uma lição de que algumas noites são escuras, mas em outras, pode haver até sol. E essa lição, levaria pela eternidade. Não haveria como esquecer, afinal toda noite escura que houvesse um amanhecer em seguida, a lembraria disso.

Então levantou-se da cama decidida. Deixaria de lamentar, aprenderia a se defender melhor e passaria ela também a combater o que acontece no escuro das noites. Caminhou até a janela e escancarou a cortina, abriu a janela o máximo e sorriu para o sol já despontando no horizonte. Foi nesse exato momento que ela deixou de ser menina e virou mulher.

* * *

Música "Noites com Sol" de _**Ronaldo Bastos / Flávio Venturini**_

* * *

FIM


End file.
